


Cuando alguien te guste, fíjate en sus manos

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 4: memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Enjolras contemplates Eponine's hands on two separate occasions.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Cuando alguien te guste, fíjate en sus manos

_When you start to like somebody, take a look at their hands_

_December 2009_

“Marius, you’ve got to be kidding.”

“Who the hell gives a girl a promise ring after only _one year?” _

“What on earth is a promise ring anyway?”

The only thing that Marius could do under this barrage of questions was to redden, which he did so to great effect. “It’s not just any girl, it’s Cosette,” he said quickly, only to elicit more groans from Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Feuilly. “I’m pretty sure of her!”

“Sure, at nineteen, bloody famous last words,” Feuilly muttered. “Tell me about it again after we graduate from here.”

“My parents were high school sweethearts,” Jehan chimed in from the other side of their accustomed bench hangout near the football field. “It can happen.”

“Yes in a small town, but here in Metro Manila?” Courfeyrac said. He clapped Marius’ shoulders. “Keep your options open, my friend.”

“Are we through with talk of ladies’ jewelry?” Enjolras asked, looking up from the text he was highlighting. A mention or two of such frivolity was almost expected, but dwelling on it at length was more than distracting. “We have an exam tomorrow.”

“This is too much fun,” Grantaire said. He whistled to two figures approaching the hangout. “Speak of the devil, or should we say angels?”

“Well no wonder I could feel something burning my ears,” Cosette quipped as she and Eponine joined the group. She smoothed down her dress as she took a seat next to Marius. “I hope we weren’t interrupting?”

“On the contrary, maybe you could clarify something for us?” Courfeyrac asked, making the motion of putting a ring on his finger.

Eponine rolled her eyes as she set down her backpack on the table. “Jig is up. You may as well show them,” she told her friend.

Cosette’s cheeks reddened as she pulled a ring on a chain out from under her neckline. “Yes, Marius gave me a promise ring. It’s sweet of him.”

Jehan cooed while Feuilly and Grantaire made gagging sounds. Courfeyrac sighed deeply before looking at Marius. “You’re so far gone. Does it at least fit?”

“Perfectly,” Cosette said, slipping the ring onto her finger to demonstrate the point. “The only reason I don’t wear it normally is because my father would have a fit if he saw it on my finger.”

‘_We can’t have that, of course,’ _Enjolras thought, trying desperately to return to his reading. He realized after a few minutes that Eponine was also attempting a similar feat, but looking decidedly more frustrated. “Any luck?” he asked her in an undertone.

The willowy girl shook her head as she pulled her light hair back from her face. “I’m getting a drink,” she said as she set down her own book. “Want anything?”

In response, Enjolras also got to his feet and exited the hangout with her. It was only when they were some distance away that he saw Eponine take a deep breath, as if of relief. “I thought you were over and done with it,” he said to her at length.

“I am,” she said, furrowing her brow as she turned to meet his eyes. “You think I’d stand to be with Cosette otherwise?”

“You have classes together.”

“This term? Not much. I’ve just been with her all day, starting from when Marius gave that ring. It was pretty sweet of him.”

Enjolras nodded slowly, knowing better than to ask further. ‘_Maybe just over tired,’ _he decided, even as he caught sight of her bringing some change out of her pocket. “Got enough for the vending machine?”

“Yeah,” Eponine said, cracking a smile as they neared the gadget in question, situated near a building entrance. “So why did you get up?”

“To save my eardrums.”

“Or your sanity?”

Enjolras snorted as he brought out his wallet to search for a bill, while Eponine fished for change in her jacket pocket. ‘_Not a jot of nail polish there,’ _it occurred to him as he watched Eponine’s long fingers, with jagged nails here and there, sifting through coins. Somehow it occurred to him that it suited her, and it was all he could do to look away before she could glance in his direction once again.

**

_December 2019_

It was the feeling of being soaked in sweat that suddenly brought Enjolras out of his dreams. He opened his eyes to a still dark bedroom, only to wrinkle his nose at the odor that now seemed to permeate the beddings. ‘_Yet another downside to trying to sweat out a fever,’ _he thought as he mopped some sweat off his brow.

Next to him, Eponine murmured and shifted slightly, clearly still caught up in some dream. He adjusted the blanket that still covered them both, so as to make her more comfortable. In response she murmured something and wrapped her hand around his lightly.

Enjolras felt a smile tug at his lips as he saw how well Eponine’s fingers fit between his. ‘_How she can sleep with a thick blanket all the time is still a mystery,’ _he mused. But then again, he was lucky to have years to figure this out.


End file.
